Jandi
Jandi (Ja'x and A'ndi) was the friendship pairing of Andi Cruz and Jax Novoa. At the beginning of season 2; as Jax enrolls at Iridium High, Andi finds him untrustworthy since he cheated at swimming tryouts by using magic. Later in the season, they seem to have their ups and downs, as he helped free Emma of the council's punishment spells, but then made fun of her when he found out she has a "zombie boyfriend". In the season 2 finale, she is mad because he betrayed her and Emma and she didn't seem to forgive him easily. In Season 3, she seems to have forgiven him for everything that went on last year. However, she still likes to tease and pick on him. They seem to be more friendly around each other, by teaming up twice to help Emma. In the final episode of season 3, she thanks him for getting the crystal back with a hug. They were portrayed by Rahart Adams and Daniela Nieves. Jandi Moments/Friendship History Season 2 Jax of Hearts * Andi thought the dirt bike he had didn't exist. * Andi asked how Emma's tour went with the new kid. * Andi wanted to ride his dirt bike. Runaway Witch *He sits at the lunch table with Andi and Emma. *He asks her about joining the Sharks but is interrupted when Agamemnon walks in. *When Emma says Uncle Pete ''is here, and he asks them who that is. *Andi says that's her uncle. *Jax, skeptical, asks if she brought her uncle to school, and Andi says yes for show and tell. *He says he thought show and tell was in high school. *She retorts by saying "lessons learned in show and tell are timeless." *He concedes and asks her where her uncle is now. *She points to Agamemnon and causes Jax to disappear. The Fool Moon * Andi knew that Jax used a spell to make him swim faster. * Andi thought Jax was a witch. * Jax corrected her when Andi called him a witch. * Jax wanted Andi's spell-o-vision goggles and asked where she got them from. * Andi was excited to find another witch/wizard at Iridium High. * Andi wanted to tell Emma about Iridium High having another wizard. * Jax thought Andi knew the Witches' Council. * Jax put a spell on Andi so she was glued to the floor and took her goggles before she was going to tell the Witches' Council about him being a cheat. * Jax says that he'll see her tomorrow (maybe). * Andi asked Emma why she didn't tell her about Jax. * Jax eavesdrops in Andi and Emma's conversation. * Jax offers to "open" Andi's locker. * Andi chases Jax down the hall with her chainsaw. * Jax reminds Andi that her locker is on the other side of the school. No Can Do * Andi imitates Jax. * Emma asks Jax if he's scared of Andi. * Jax and Andi both help Emma find the hamsters. * Jax acts cute around Andi. Werewolves in Siberia * Jax asks Andi if she drank eight cups of coffee in the morning. * Andi tells him she doesn't need coffee to get amped up it's just her natural energy while vigorously moving around. * When Jax asked Emma to teach him some of her skills, she tells him Emma isn't teaching him anything. * Jax reminds Andi that he's in The Sharks. * They follow Emma after she runs away. * Jax and Andi argue. * They mock each others' accents. * They both laugh at Emma's dancing. * Jax and Andi fight over the Hexoren. * Jax mocks Emma by saying, "Oh, yeah." and the both laugh * Jax transports himself and Andi outside to watch Emma and Daniel. * They both help find a spell in the Hexoren. * They both work together to free Emma from the spell cast on her. * They both give Emma the thumbs-up sign. * Jax and Andi eat Emma's food, and are reprimanded for it. * Andi seems to accept the fact that Jax is now a Shark. * Andi forgives Jax for cheating. * When Andi says Jax is "okay" since he freed Emma from the Council's spells, Emma says maybe they can all hang out, but Andi cuts her off and tells her "don't push it." * They become friends in Werewolves in Siberia. Beach Birthday Bash * Andi said she wasn't buying the powerless wizard act. * Jax claimed it wasn't an act. * He said the first thing he's going to do when he gets his powers back is turn her into a fish. * She started to defend herself, but then said that could be fun and asked what kind of fish. * He then rolls his eyes and walks away. * Andi hits him with a frisbee and causes him to fall. * After Emma helps him up, Jax yells at Andi, asking why she did that. * They are later seen around the campfire, roasting marshmallows. Zombie Boyfriend * Jax was concerned a zombie was going to eat Andi. (twice) * Andi apologizes for almost hitting Jax with a baseball bat. * When Daniel insults Andi liking Philip, Jax defends Andi. * Jax agrees with Andi about not sending Philip back into the game. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree *Andi asks Jax for more money so she can buy Philip more pizza. *They are seen fighting with Maddie, Katie, Sophie, Emma, Daniel, and Diego about Philip. BF-Never * Andi and Jax both thought that Emma should've kept Philip in reality instead of sending him back into the game. * Andi says that Jax is dangerous. The Abyss * Jax and Andi make a deal with each other in The Abyss. * Andi Helps Jax get his powers back. * When Andi asked if pouring the bottle of powers worked, he casts a spell on her, making her unable to talk. * He then laughs, stating that it worked. * Jax didn't do his part of the deal after Andi helped him get his powers back. Emma vs. Emma * In Emma vs Emma, Andi banned Jax from the Sharks for life. * Andi is mad at Jax for betraying Emma. * Andi didn't forgive Jax even though he gave Emma her powers back. Season 3 Always You *Andi laughs at Jax when he had spikes on his head. *Andi puts her arm on Jax's shoulder when she was talking to Emma. *Jax warns Emma and Andi not to mess with the council. *Jax tries to stop Emma and Andi along with the Hexoren. Breaking All the Rules *Jax tells Emma that he was trying to stop her from bringing Andi into the Magic Realm. *Jax tells Andi that it was really bad that they got kicked out. *Andi tells Jax that he's been getting in trouble since he was in witch's diapers and Jax corrects her. *Jax says that he's changed. *Andi gags when Jax says that he's doing it for Emma. *Jax was shocked when Andi says that she does MMA. *Andi agrees with Jax and says that they should try later. *They try to help Emma when she gets pulled into the Witches' Council. Neverending Summer *Andi tells Jax that it was just a test to see whether he'd steal his powers back. *Jax agrees with Andi that he can't go to Agamemnon. *Andi agrees with Emma that the final exam trick was too harsh. *Andi helps Jax retrieve his powers from the pool. *Andi didn't mind helping even though she doesn't really like Jax. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Jax asks where Andi is. *Andi knew that Jax went to witch school *Jax spies with Andi (and Emma). *Jax calls Andi Master Spy. *Andi gives Jax advice and offers to smash him against a wall. *Jax says that Andi's right. *Jax strokes Andi when she is a turtle. Spider No More *Jax scares Andi. *Jax says that if she could appear anywhere, she would do it 24/7 in which Andi agrees. *Andi wanted her and Jax to go to the Great Barrier Reef. *Jax jokes about Andi's drawing. Back to Back *Andi asks to speak to Jax in private. *Andi believed Jax that he didn't make Daniel Miller sick. *Jax helps get Andi detention on purpose. *They both find out that Daniel still has the spider seal. *Andi calls Jax her partner. *They both help push Emma's bed. El Cristal de Caballero *Jax texted Andi for her help. *Jax suggests that they should team-up. *Jax takes Andi's food and puts it back. *Jax would have taken a bite from Andi's pizza if it wasn't for something. *Andi didn't mind helping him. *They both attend Daniel's meeting. *They walk off together. *Andi helps Jax take the mousetrap off. *They trusted each other and relied on each other to try and find the crystal piece. Kanay vs. Kanay *They try to come up with an excuse when they are caught punching holes in the wall by Mr. Alonso. *Andi agrees with Agamemnon when he says Jax is the noisiest spell caster ''ever. *She says he can't even walk down the hall without making a ruckus. *She suggests making the wall invisible. *Andi thanks Jax for making her invisible, even though it was unintentional. *Jax tries to go after Andi when she leaves the principal's office. Invisible Me *Jax helped Andi find the last piece of the crystal. *He along with Emma reverse Andi's invisibility. Zombie Rescue Team *Jax transforms into a dog so he can track Andi's scent. The Kanay Strikes Back * She, thinking he betrayed her, threatens to get revenge on Jax. * She yells at him, asking what took him so long. * He told her he had to run here since his powers don't work. * Jax and Andi share a hug. New Witch Order *They both told the Council that nothing bad happened and they were wrong. *They are taken by surprise when Daniel's mom bursts into the room. *They act as though they are studying for the Physics midterm. *They are next seen searching for the crystal after Mrs. Miller leaves. *Andi tells Agamemnon not to throw a "wizard tantrum", as she had enough of Jax's freakout from that afternoon (about taking Emma home). *Jax insists the coin tossed was rigged and he should have taken Emma home. *Andi calls him a jinx when he asks what if Daniel's mom comes back and sees he's not here. *They once again pretend to be studying when Mrs. Miller comes into the room. *They both answered when Mrs. Miller asked where Daniel was (Andi saying he went to get a sweater and Jax saying he went to the bathroom). *They gave each other looks when she realized they weren't telling the truth. *They looked alarmed when Mia suddenly comes over, demanding the crystal. *Andi tells Mrs. Miller that Jax is just jealous and she thinks he likes Emma when Mrs. Miller says she thought Jax was taking Emma home. *Andi smirks when Mrs. Miller says it's obvious that he likes her and even the T3 know. *Jax tells her "good save." *They along with Philip, Diego, Desdemona, and Agamemnon are threatened by Mia not to leave until she gets her crystal back. *They looked worried when Mia says she doesn't care who finds out about the magic realm and that it's too late anyway. *Andi tells Jax not to touch the button, but is too late and is pelted with a substance. *She agrees with Jax when he said the crystal may have been destroyed when turning Philip human. *They realize that the exchange for Philip'' might be every witch's powers. *They dive for the crystal when Agamemnon finds it, but Mia gets a hold of it. *Jax tries to warn her about telling the Council that the Hex is the one that took Philip out of the game. *Andi agreed with Jax that he should go in, as Daniel had to stay in case his mom came back. *They seem surprised when Emma stands up to the Council and begins to make decisions for the realm. *They agree with Emma when she said they should use their powers to help people. *Jax backs up Emma when she makes Andi the first human guardian. Season 4 A World Without You *Andi understands why Jax isn't jumping for joy about Daniel and tells Emma not to tell him she said that. *Jax says "hey ladies" to both Emma and Andi. *After Andi says "so" Jax explains about what happens when his dad comes home. *Andi corrects Jax about the power outage. Road Trippin' *Jax and Emma sit at a lunch table and at The Seven together (with Emma). *Jax and Andi both get interested about Daniel being in a sword fight with Jax. *Andi gets impressed with Jax's magic car. *Andi wanted to ride shotgun. *Andi asks Jax if he could cast a spell for her. *Andi looks at Jax and tells Emma that they'll make it down there. Ever in the Everglades *Jax and Andi search the park for Daniel (with Emma). *Andi backs Jax up when Emma says that she chose Jax. *Jax and Andi stand close together by the car. *Jax tells Andi not to worry. *Jax and Andi talk to Lily about Emma. *Jax suggests him and Emma goes on the boat with Andi and gets annoyed when she says no. *Jax and Andi laugh together at Diego after they realize he 'fixed' Maddie's hair. *Jax corrects Andi about who lost Sophie, Katie, and Gigi. *Jax and Andi look at one another and burst out laughing when Diego uses his Kanay powers to fix Maddie's hair. Stuck in a Storm *Jax laughs when Andi tells Diego that he could barely ride the bumper cars at the carnival. *Jax and Andi help cover for Emma about Mia. *Jax and Andi have the same idea of using a map locating spell and jinx each other. *Jax and Andi exchange looks. *Jax and Andi laugh at Diego when they find out he's on Maddie's Find My iPanther app. *Jax says Andi's name first when he was speaking to Lily and says that they can deal with anything that comes their way. *Andi reminds Jax that she chose him not Daniel. *Andi agrees with Jax that she only remembers her choosing him against the council, not Daniel. *Andi gives Jax a confidence boost and tells him to trust Emma. *Jax says that he's been an insecure jerk and Andi teases him. *Jax tells Andi to get Emma and Andi smiles and nods. *Andi says that it's weird when they're on the same side of stuff. A Tale of Two Lives *Andi goes in the room to help save Jax. *Jax and Andi leave Emma and Daniel alone. *When Jax intrudes, Andi takes Jax to the bathroom until they hear Daniel talking about witches, then they move back, look at each other and nod. *Jax and Andi were both disappointed about Daniel coming home with them. *Jax was seen holding the bag above Andi, and her trying to reach it while Emma was talking to Maddie and Diego. *They both give Daniel weird looks when Emma announces he's riding with them. *Andi sits shotgun in the magic car when he previously said no. Twisted Sister *Jax introduces Jessie to Andi. *Andi gets excited about Jax having a sister. *Andi playfully hits Jax after Jessie insults her and he laughs. *Jax puts his arm around Andi, signaling he wants something. *Jax convinces Andi to babysit Jessie. *Jax high fives Andi. *Jax asks Andi where Jessie is and begins to worry about her. *Jax seems impressed when Andi tapes Jessie to the back of a door. Lunch at Lola's *Jax tells her and Ema that he thinks Jessie really is his sister. *Jax almost cast a spell on her after she makes fun of him for hanging with Mr. Alonso. *Jax asks, insulted, if she's trying to help, and she apologizes, cranky that she has to go to Maddie's after school for Daniel's game show. *They look around Lola's, not knowing the restaurant. *Jax and Andi sit at the same table with Emma. *They looked shocked when Emma snapped at both of them. *Jax and Andi both raise their hands when Jax asks everyone if the whole Daniel situation is annoying. Monkey Face Emoji *Jax and Andi talk about how the same stunt involving Daniel is entertaining. *Andi laughs and says to Jax she wishes she had popcorn. *Andi asks Jax if he is okay. The Final Countdown *Jax comes to the Seven, looking for Emma. Andi tells him that that's not her name and that he should probably leave her be, as she is focused on bringing back Daniel's memory. *Andi tells Jax it's "not the time' when Jax begins to explain to Daniel why he doesn't like him. *Jax is surprised to see Andi with his sister. *She tells him she found Jessie alone and decided to bring her home. *When she asks for a reward, he gave her an apple. Andi looked upset but kept it after Jax almost took it back. *Andi told him where Emma was, and they part ways. Diego's Wipedown *Jax asked Andi if she was hanging out with Jessie when she was in his house getting the Hex back. *Jax tells Andi about Emma and Daniel. *Andi wants more information from Jax. *Andi tells Jax to calm down and not cast a spell. Van Pelt Reunion *She and Emma listen to Jax's mom tell him about why she left him behind. *She promises not to make fun of him for playing with his action figure Capitan ''El Capitan. Stop Emma *Jax wants Emma to meet up with Andi. *He seems satisfied when she decides to go. A Girl's Sacrifice *Jax and Jessie get her and Emma out of the orb. *They look upset when Emma says she still wants to bring her mother back. *Jax hugs Andi before she goes to start her guardian training. *Jax teases Andi on having to deal with Jessie at the same academy. *Andi asks Emma why she didn't revert Jax's memories on Daniel. *Jax tells Andi to take good care of Jessie. *Jax trusts Andi that she'll be there for Jessie at W.I.T.S. Academy. Gallery Trivia *They both are on the Sharks. *Andi has Jax's name saved as Ignore Me on her phone. *Jax and Andi seem to have gotten closer in Season 4. Songs * Battlefield - Jordin Sparks * Falling Down - Selena Gomez & The Scene * I Wish - Cher Lloyd * Should've Been Us - Tori Kelly * Love You Hate You - Keke Palmer * Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift * Love Somebody - Maroon 5 * Running Away - AM * Too Cool - Meghan Martin * Heart Attack - Demi Lovato * Latch - Disclosure ft Sam Smith * Never Been Hurt - Demi Lovato * My Dilemma 2.0 - Selena Gomez * You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift * 7 Things - Miley Cyrus * The Only Exception - Paramore * Bad Medicine - Bon Jovi * Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne * Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls * Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift * Better Together - Fifth Harmony * Stomach Tied In Knots - Sleeping With Sirens Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Wizard/Human